


Attached

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Attached

Clint has problems,   
With getting attached to people.  
He doesn't open,  
Himself up easily.   
He prefers not to.  
He likes being closed of.  
That way their is less chance of getting hurt.  
Clint is a kind of loner.  
And he prefers it.

Coulson is the,   
First friend he has,  
Had in years.  
Even then, Clint doesn't,   
Share everything with him.  
He trusts Phil to some extent,   
But not completely. 

But then Natasha comes.  
And he sees himself in her.  
They become close friends.   
They trust each other,  
More than they trust anyone else.  
Both never trust Shield completely.   
Bjt they have each others back.


End file.
